Rifis' Recruitment
by 2l8k
Summary: He was just a boy let loose with a bunch of fools. Now Dagda must teach Rifis the consequences of his actions. *Warning* Contains Spanking. -Thracia-
1. Rifis' Reckoning

**Second Warning: Contains spanking of an adult. If you don't like this then don't read and don't flame. I'm not forcing anyone here.**

**I wrote this story for fun one day after playing Thracia and realising just how easy Rifis got off. Ronan doesn't even say anything so I decided to rectify that. This story is actually a three shot but I'll wait and see about posting up the other chapters. Anyway, on with the story...**

**But first the Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, that's all Intelligent System's and Nintendos or whatever... otherwise all the games would be released over here fully updated, even if it took me a millenia! I do actually own a copy of the Thracia game, though, and it cost me a bundle. Shame I can't understand it... but thank Elimine for game scripts online :D**

* * *

Rifis was in trouble, he knew it, and he wasn't very happy about it either. Everything had been fine until the day Prince Leaf and his entourage had come riding up and mercilessly slaughtered his band of merry pirates. So what if they had plundered a few villages and stolen a few women? Since when had that been a crime? …Ah… Okay… Maybe it had been a crime for a short while now but it still wasn't fair! Now he, Rifis, the loveable rogue, the leader of the gang, had been captured and faced hanging, beheading or worse! He didn't really like those options… He was rather fond of his neck and of the fact his head was freely attached to it…

He shook free of the blue haired oaf that was holding him when he spotted a certain cleric – Safy. That girl could be his ticket out of this mess! He collapsed to his knees in front of her, clinging to the front of her robe pleadingly.

"Safy! Please, you have to help me!" He begged. "They're going to kill me! They say I'm bad but I'm not! You know I'm not! You said it yourself!"

She placed a gentle hand on his head, sending shivers down his spine, before looking up at Leaf.

"Lord Leaf… I believe him. I trust him. You cannot kill an unarmed man in cold blood," she told the Prince, who stood next to the 'oaf' who more commonly went by the name of Fin.

"The villagers are crying out for his blood," Tania cut in, dubiously.

"He could be useful to us though," Evayle murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes, very useful, extremely useful," Rifis agreed.

"Is there anything we could do to appease the villagers? If he truly has changed, it could be worth letting him live…" She added.

"What!? That guy terrorised my village for years!" Ronan burst out angrily. "The reason I joined this army was to take him down!"

"Yeesh. Somebody's got his knickers in a twist," Rifis muttered, standing back up. Ronan yelled out, frustrated, and leapt for him. Halvan quickly intercepted and pulled the archer away before he could reach the thief.

"Ronan, calm down!" He cried, struggling to keep a grip on the normally rather weak archer. Rifis pulled a face at them both gleefully.

"You can't attack people like that, Ronan. If you're not experience in close hand combat, especially with thieves like him, you could easily lose your life," Evayle warned, stepping between Ronan and Rifis and laying her hands on Ronan's shoulders placatingly.

"He's unarmed. I could take him," the archer muttered unhappily.

"Don't count on it. People like him are rarely unarmed," Fin cut in, circling Rifis.

"I don't even know what a weapon looks like," Rifis protested innocently. Fin slipped a hand inside the waistband of his baggy pink trousers suddenly. "Hey! That's harassment!" Rifis protested. Fin pulled out a rather sharp, evil looking stiletto knife. The thief smiled weakly. "Uh… How did that get down there?" Fin bent down, running his hand down Rifis' leg. "You know, I really don't think you're my type!" Rifis exclaimed. Fin straightened up, another dagger in his hand. The thief sighed. This guy really didn't seem to get jokes… Fin slipped a hand under his top. "Is this what you pay him for? Feeling guys up?" Rifis asked Leaf with a grin. Leaf glared at him as Fin pulled out a final dagger and handed them to Evayle, who showed them to Ronan.

"See?" She asked.

"I didn't even know they were there! The boys must've put 'em on me when I was asleep. Such jokers," Rifis lied.

"Shut up. This isn't about you," Evayle snapped. The thief's mouth snapped shut in the face of the angry blonde and the rather sharp looking sword she had pointed at a place he'd rather be left unscathed.

"Yeah, well now he's unarmed," Ronan pointed out stubbornly.

"And you still have no experience in close combat," Evayle retorted, ruffling his hair fondly. She had a soft spot for the young archer.

"Are we off then?" Rifis asked, eager to be away from the villagers.

"The villagers deserve some justice. None will ever trust you if you let him off scot free," Ronan insisted, turning to Leaf. Rifis was really starting to hate that archer…

"Don't worry, kid," Dagda cut in, patting Ronan's shoulder. "Ole Dagda has an idea…" Rifis glanced nervously at him, already deciding this idea wasn't for him.

"Safy…" He started.

"Don't go running off to her. Ronan's right. You can't get off free," Leaf told him sternly before turning to Dagda and Ronan. "But I won't see him killed or maimed either. Not if he's so willing to change his ways."

"Don't worry. I have just the thing for him," Dagda responded, laying a heavy hand on Rifis' shoulder. "Gather any villagers who want to see him get his just desserts."

Rifis grimaced when he saw the sheer amount of people who turned out to see him getting his just desserts. He was standing next to Dagda on a wooden platform in one of the villagers by now. The only thing Dagda had requested was a stool, which was giving the thief a very bad feeling…

"I think most people are here," Evayle decided, looking out over the crowd.

"No, there's still more to come. Much more! Loads! Thousands!" Rifis whimpered. Dagda shook him, shutting him up.

"Right, lad, let's get this over with," he murmured, grabbing the much smaller man by the back of his collar and marching him to the front of the stage.

"Ah! This isn't fair! I get stage fright!" The thief protested weakly.

"People of the Villages, this is the man that has been terrorising you for so long," Dagda announced, shaking Rifis again. The thief tried to shrink closer to him as the villagers yelled out a large variety of insults. Evayle caught Ronan nodding in agreement to many of them and nudged him.

"Don't let me catch you using language like that," she warned, smiling as she noticed his disappointed look.

"Look at him. What do you see?" Dagda asked, his foghorn voice cutting across the roar of the crowd. They fell silent, not offering any suggestions. "A thief? A pirate? A murderer perhaps?" Dagda continued.

"I didn't do any of that!" Rifis protested loudly. "…I just…Ordered them to…" He added quietly. Dagda shook him again as the crowd roared their agreement at the last question.

"I don't," the burly man cut across them simply. The crowd fell silent once more. "All I see is a boy. A kid. Barely older than a child."

"I'm twenty-five," Rifis hissed but thankfully his voice didn't carry. Dagda shook him again warningly.

"He was just let loose with a bunch of fools willing to obey his every command. Those fools are all dead, only this boy remains. He's no threat. Not anymore," he continued. "Those that really destroyed your homes have lost their lives but I don't think any of us good, honest men could kill this kid in good conscience." The crowd stayed silent, no one quite agreeing but no one quite disagreeing. "However, there's no arguing that this boy has done wrong…"

"Oh…No…" Rifis murmured, finally cottoning on to what was about to happen to him. "Not that…"

"And everyone knows what happens to boys who have done wrong…" Dagda finished.

"Safy!" Rifis cried, struggling against the much stronger fighter as he was pulled towards the stool. A general murmur started up in the crowd as some members began to reach the same conclusion and appeared to be finding it all rather amusing.

Dagda sat down on the stool, Rifis' struggles having no effect on him.

"Oh, he won't be hurt too much will he?" Safy asked Fin worriedly.

"I hope so," Ronan cut in darkly.

"SAFY!" Rifis yelled out again as he was pulled over Dagda's lap, kicking and hitting out as best he could, struggling to get free.

"Oh…" Safy murmured, wishing she could help him. Fin gently placed an arm round her.

"Perhaps we should take a walk," he suggested calmly. Safy nodded gratefully, allowing the handsome older knight to lead her away.

Dagda kept the struggling young man pinned down as he removed Rifis' belt.

"This is a violation of human rights!" The thief complained bitterly, hitting the fighter's leg with all his, admittedly not very large, might. Dagda showed no sign of even having felt the blow as he started to pull down Rifis' baggy pink trousers. "RAPE! SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" The thief wailed out. Dagda ignored him, yanking down his boxers, fully exposing him. Rifis squirmed even more, wishing the man didn't have muscles the size of mountains, and a grip that was just about as unbreakable.

The crowd cheered as Dagda raised his hand above Rifis' small white bottom. The thief was so small that the hulking man's giant hands were almost big enough to cover the entire area. He proved this as he brought his hand down sharply and Rifis jerked before howling out. Half his rump seemed to turn a shade nearly matching his trousers from the first blow! The ex-pirate started to struggle harder with more desperation.

"SAFY!!!" He wailed as the hand came down again. SMACK!!! "OWWW! SAFY PLEASE!"

"Stop struggling, Rifis. It's either this or you lose your head completely, y'hear?" Dagda ordered, tired of having to hold him down. Rifis whimpered and forced himself to relax. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could go to sleep and not feel any of it…

Another painful blow to his bottom made him rethink that idea as he wailed out, trying to reach behind and rub the afflicted area. Dagda grabbed his hand and twisted it painfully behind his back, rendering him completely helpless.

"Mercy! Please! I beg of you!" He entreated. Dagda slapped him firmly again as if in answer. He continued to slap Rifis, turning his bottom from a pinkish colour to a deep dark crimson, targeting the more tender areas whenever Rifis made a move to struggle, determined to make the villagers feel the young thief had been punished.

Rifis' agonised wails seemed to treble in volume at each hit and he called out for Safy more than once. However, throughout the punishment Ronan remained unsatisfied, still wanting him dead and left out for the crows to pick at. Evayle kept an arm around him, wishing the young archer could learn to forgive, even if she could see his point of view. It was hard not to.

Dagda stopped as the pain got too much for the thief and he finally broke down into tears, still begging forgiveness.

"Just a boy," he repeated loudly, as if the tears were all the evidence he needed. "But this punishment isn't over."

"No, please! I'll never massacre villages again," Rifis wept out as Dagda scooped the belt from the floor.

"That didn't sound very convincing," Tania murmured to Marty, who laughed.

Even Ronan winced this time when the belt was brought cracking down across Rifis' backside, buckle first. The young man screamed out, crying harder as a mauve stripe appeared, slightly darker where the buckle had hit. Dagda ignored the gasps from the crowd and slammed it down again. Rifis wailed out, tears falling faster as he begged even more desperately for forgiveness, in too much pain to think of doing anything else.

"I think he's had enough!" Someone yelled out from the front of the crowd. Dagda cracked the belt down again, staring the person who had spoken out down.

"Release him! The poor dear's crying!" A woman yelled out.

"Are they all out of their minds!?" Ronan exclaimed as more audience members chimed in.

"No, they just think enough's enough. Look at him, Ronan. Don't you feel any forgiveness?" Evayle asked. Ronan looked at the sobbing, beaten man.

"…No. He almost slaughtered my entire village," he replied, stubbornly. "He should be beaten 'til he bleeds… No, 'til he faints!" Evayle sighed at the angry archer. It seemed this time there would be no moving Ronan.

Dagda didn't hit Rifis with the belt again. Instead he reached down and pulled the thief's clothes back up. Rifis stayed limp and sobbing, not wanting any more of the cursed belt.

"It's over, Rifis. They've forgiven you," Dagda assured him.

"Oh… Great… What… Always… Wanted," Rifis gasped out in between sobs. Dagda scooped him up and took him away from the platform before setting him down on his own two feet and handing him his belt. The smaller man replaced it, still crying bitterly, although it was turning more into an act. He wasn't happy about being hit and he knew who was to blame. It wasn't Leaf, or Fin, or even Dagda. No, the one who had got him punished was that hateful little archer. He risked a quick glance over at Ronan, who narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Oh, still not satisfied are you?" He thought. "Well just you wait, squirt. I'm going to make sure you get a taste of your own medicine."

* * *

**A/N **I know, I know, I love my Ellipses or whatever you call them... Who doesn't... I'll stop using them... One day... Maybe...

I hope someone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I didn't offend too many people. R and R if you please :D


	2. Rifis' Revenge

**Hey, guys, I'm here! I know, I took my time uploading I kept meaning to do it, just had to find the time between uni, work and illnesses. Plus I got a new nephew :D Oh well, hope this chapter meets expectations. I've decided it's worse uploading a chapter to an existing story than it is doing a new one. Presssssuuuuuure... And thanks for the review :D Um, I'll try to stop rambling. It's hard lol**

**Warning: Chapter contains spanking. Don't like, don't read, as usual. **

**Disclaimer: I think I have to do one of these each chappie, don't I? If so then I do not own Thracia. If I did, Kein would actually get some lines to speak! If they make someone so bishie at least give him some speaking lines! Please, IS, I beg you, release Thracia over here with support convos! I'm on my knees here! **

* * *

Rifis started planning his revenge that very night. He retreated to a tent that had been set up for him, dried his tears and started to go over the facts…

1. Ronan hated him.

2. Everyone knew Ronan hated him.

3. Ronan practised his archery every night.

4. If he ended up with an arrow wound while Ronan was training they would think he did it on purpose.

5. Arrow wounds hurt.

6. Safy was the army's only healer…

Rifis perked up suddenly. His plan was excellent! Oh Ronan was going to rue the day he ever got Rifis, the Amazingly Brave, Cunning and Handsome, spanked. He peeked outside his tent. It was starting to get dark so he would have to hurry. He had no clue when Ronan stopped training and he wanted to put his plan into action before he lost his nerve… Arrow wounds hurt…

Shaking his head in an attempt to forget that, he ran out of his tent and snuck over to where he had last stalked Ronan. The archer was still there, practising alone, afraid the army might pass him in skill levels and need him no longer. Rifis watched nervously as Ronan repeatedly hit his target dead on. The archer was surprisingly good… What if he really did shoot him? He gulped as he made his way closer to the target – a red dot marked on the tree. He watched Ronan carefully, getting his timing correct. If he got this right, he could choose where he got hit and Ronan would have no time to either stop his arrow or aim it elsewhere.

Ronan slowly drew back the string on his bow, his mind on other matters. Rifis stepped out in front of his arrow's flight path just as he released the string.

"Watch out!" He yelled as the arrow thudded into Rifis' arm. The thief screamed out in pain as the archer froze. "You idiot! You ran in front of my arrow!"

"You shot me! You shot me!" The thief wailed.

"Ronan! Rifis! What's going on!?" Evayle demanded, running up, before spotting the arrow the screaming thief was trying futilely to pull out of his arm. She rushed over to him and pulled his other hand away, trying to soothe him. She looked sharply up at Ronan, shocked.

"Evayle, I-" Ronan started.

"Ronan, go to your tent and stay there," Evayle ordered in a low, disappointed tone. He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "No arguments. Just go." Ronan walked away obediently although he was feeling scared. What if they believed Rifis and though he'd shot him on purpose!?

Evayle helped Rifis up and escorted him to where Safy was waiting.

"Today is going well," Rifis thought gleefully, wincing as Safy took a firm hold on the arrow before giving it a sharp tug, while Evayle held him still. He wailed out as it tore free but that stopped the instant Safy healed him. She bent over and kissed his cheek.

"You were very brave," she assured him as he grinned broadly.

"Didn't feel a thing!" He lied before gently feeling his bottom. No pain. He had been completely healed. There was just one thing left… "So, what's going to happen to Ronan?"

"I don't know… Shooting an unarmed man… an ally…" Evayle muttered.

"Go easy on the lad… I mean he's confused… after all, I have been his enemy for most of his life," Rifis told her, trying his best to sound noble.

"Confused? Well let's just clear his head a bit," Evayle decided grimly. Rifis could practically read her mind. Her conclusion was exactly what he wanted.

Both him and Safy followed Evayle as she went back to Ronan's tent. The young archer was there, obediently waiting.

"Ronan, come," she ordered.

"Evayle… Please… He walked in front of my arrow. I didn't aim at him!" The teenager protested.

"Well in that case I'll make sure Dagda won't aim for you. Your bottom will just be where he's swinging his hand," Evayle responded coldly. Ronan paled as she grabbed his wrist.

"No! No, please! You have to believe me! He jumped in front of my arrow! I know better than to shoot an ally, even murdering scumbags like him!" He pleaded. Evayle swatted his bottom, making him yelp.

"Language, Ronan," she told him. Rifis hid his grin as Safy clutched on to his arm, hating Ronan's distress. This day was getting so good, he was starting to think he would turn it into a personal holiday!

Dagda glanced up as the four entered his tent.

"Evayle? Visiting ole Dagda's tend this late?" He asked with a slight grin. Evayle laughed before pushing Ronan forwards.

"I'm afraid this visit isn't a pleasant one," she informed him. "Ronan shot Rifis."

"Oh…" Dagda responded, his voice becoming grave.

"I'd rather not disturb Fin or Leaf too much. I would rather we just sorted it out now," Evayle added.

"I see," Dagda responded, standing up. Ronan whimpered, shrinking closer to Evayle.

"It wasn't my fault… Truly," he persisted in a tiny, scared voice.

"Oh?" Dagda asked. "Tell me what happened."

"I was practising like I always do and he just stepped out in front of my arrow," Ronan explained, aware just how lame the tale sounded.

"That's not true!" Rifis cut in, outraged tone perfected. "I came to find you to make amends. We were talking and you just shot me! I barely had time to dodge!" Even Ronan had to admit the scoundrel sounded convincing, although his heart sank as he thought of this.

"Don't believe him. He's a good actor!" He protested, weakly. Dagda put an arm around the slender archer's shoulders.

"Nice try, Ronan," he told him. "Now come with me, I'll show you how to cut a switch."

"A…Switch?" Ronan repeated, his voice trembling. "I don't want to cut a switch…"

"I didn't think you would," Dagda responded with a chuckle. "Come on, lad."

Rifis watched as the archer was led off, trying his best to suppress a smile.

"Could you… Walk me back to my tent?" Safy asked him, timidly. She was still clutching his arm.

"Why of course, my lady," Rifis responded, putting on an exaggerated humble tone. Safy smiled, allowing him to lead her away.

Evayle waited in the tent until Dagda came back, followed by a reluctant Ronan, who was carrying a thin, whippy stick.

"Are there any stools?" Dagda asked her. She nodded.

"I'll go get one," she decided.

"Please listen to me," Ronan begged. Dagda shook him as he watched Evayle leave.

"You can't go around popping arrows in people and expect to get away with it, lad," he responded. Ronan sighed. No one was going to believe him… and if he was honest, he couldn't blame them.

Evayle returned with the stool and Dagda went to sit down. Ronan was clutching on to the stick as if it would help him in some way.

"Ronan, you know what to do," Dagda told him. The archer looked at Evayle pleadingly but she just looked sternly back. He let out a small sob as he shuffled over to Dagda.

"…Um…Could you… Turn around…" He asked Evayle, blushing.

"Humiliation is a part of the punishment," Dagda cut in. Ronan sighed miserably. This really wasn't fair. He handed the switch to Dagda and started to undo his trousers, shaking as he did so. He had seen what had happened to Rifis. He hadn't imagined earlier that day it would also be happening to him! Dagda waited patiently as the young archer stepped out of his trousers and boxers. The bearded man indicated his lap silently. Ronan whimpered as he climbed over the massive fighter's lap and tried to relax. Dagda pulled him over a bit further until he was satisfied.

Ronan tensed and hugged Dagda's leg as he felt a huge warm hand on his bottom. He yelped in advance as he felt it lift away.

"Now, lad, you don't go shooting people in our army," Dagda told him, bringing his hand sharply back down. The bluenette howled out, kicking his legs violently as a pink mark appeared across his backside. Someone peeked into the tent, a smirk on his face – Rifis. He was unseen by the others.

"I didn't," Ronan sobbed out, already reduced to tears. He'd been punished like this before when he was younger, but those times he had actually deserved it and his mother had been nowhere near as strong as Dagda. The hand came down again, harder.

"Ronan, don't lie. It makes this worse," Dagda advised.

"I'm not!" Ronan protested, squirming on the stronger man's lap. The hand came down yet again, harder once more. Poor Ronan's bottom was quickly turning red as he cried out again and fell silent, determined not to lie but sure if he tried to tell the truth it would just get harder… And there was still the switch to go…

Dagda continued to slap Ronan, not even having to really hold him down as the young archer obediently stayed across his lap, resigned to his fate, crying out each time he was spanked and hugging himself closer to Dagda's leg, but never trying to get away. He knew that would only make it worse. Dagda steadily worked on turning the sobbing boy's bottom a deep crimson colour, which really wasn't all that hard.

Finally he stopped and scooped up the switch.

"Get up," he told Ronan, who obediently scrambled up, still crying bitterly. Dagda stood up, towering over the quivering archer. He pointed to the stool, not having to tell the unfortunate archer what to do. Ronan stiffly walked back over to the stool and bent over, placing his palms flat on the seat.

"Stupid kid, thinking he could mess with me," Rifis thought scornfully.

"I hope some of this is sinking in," Dagda told Ronan, swishing down with the switch. Ronan howled out in agony, straightening up with his hands clamed firmly over his sore backside.

"Please Dagda! I'll never shoot an ally! I'll never shoot an ally!" He wailed, not telling a lie.

"Ronan, you've been so good. Don't let yourself down now," Evayle warned. Ronan sobbed, knowing he'd have no choice.

"S-Sorry… Please… D-Don't p-penalise m-me," he begged, terrified, as he reluctantly bent back over the stool.

"I'll give you one last chance," Dagda warned, striking down with the switch again. Ronan wailed out louder, but this time he managed to stay in position. Dagda barely gave him time to compose himself before the switch came cracking down again. Ronan screamed out, pained beyond belief as the third dark stripe appeared across his already crimson rump.

"That's gotta hurt," Rifis thought gleefully, not feeling even the slightest sympathetic twinge.

Dagda continued to slash the switch across the weeping archer's rear until he was bloody and the switch had broken. He flung the broken switch away as Rifis swiftly retreated, having seen all he wanted to. Dagda allowed the archer up and handed him his clothes. Ronan was still sobbing as he dressed and moved as if to flee but Evayle stopped him.

"Go to your tent and get some sleep. I'll discuss this with Leaf and Fin and I'll come and get you tomorrow." Ronan nodded miserably, tears still steadily streaming down his face. He turned and left, rubbing his bottom in a misguided attempt to ease the pain. The friction from the fabric simply made it worse.

"I better follow him… He's already shot Rifis once…" Evayle decided, slipping out after him. Dagda sighed and sat back on the stool. Before today he had really trusted that young archer. It was terrible to think that Ronan had changed that much in such a short amount of time.

"Kid, I hope you've really learnt. You've got such potential, it would be terrible to lose you like that…" The big bearded man thought, sadly. He sighed again and slipped into his sleeping bag, closing his eyes. This would all have to be sorted out tomorrow. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

_A/N Well hope you enjoyed. My friend hated Rifis for ages after this! It's taken me so long to repair damages. I wasn't that mean to poor Ronan was I? If I was send any complaints to my review box :D If you were wondering how Rifis found out Ronan practises every night... Well he's a thief. Thieves know stuff... _

_I should really do some kind of commentator type thing, shouldn't I? Will Ronan get kicked out of the army? Will Rifis ever get found out? Will this stupid author ever stop rambling? Find out in the final chapter of Rifis' Recruitment *Cue music*_


	3. Rifis' Regret

***Edges into view* Hi guuuuys :D Eh heh... yeah, left this one a while. I told you I'd eventually get it written! Well, I had it written for a while, but nerves and other stuff stopped me posting for... well a lot longer than I'd figured! I mean hey, the year ended in 09 last time! Where'd all that go? Buuuut if there's anyone still out there, hopefully you'll read and enjoy the last installment of Rifis' Recruitment. I adore Ronan and Rifis myself - some of my faves in Thracia :D Hopefully I've done them justice - I love writing thieves especially so much. Also, thanks for the faves, alerts and reviews guys :)**

**Warning: Yeah, I doubt I need this if you got this far, but if you happen to have missed the first two chapters, and the summary... this story does contain spanking. All three of the chapters contain spanking. Don't like, don't read ^^ **

**Disclaimer: As you are probably aware... I... I really don't own Fire Emblem :'( I know, shocking!  
**

* * *

Evayle slipped silently after Ronan. She had to make sure Rifis wasn't hurt again.

"Hello kid," someone said, stepping out from behind a tree. Ronan backed away, tears still dripping down his face.

"Go away," he miserably hissed. "You got me in enough trouble."

Rifis stepped closer.

"What's wrong? Widdle Wonan get spanked?" he asked in his most patronising tone.

"Stay away from me," Ronan growled, angrily brushing away his tears. Rifis laughed and stepped closer.

"Listen, kid, child, _baby_, you oughta remember this lesson. No one gets _me_ punished and gets away with it."

"I didn't do anything to you," Ronan protested. "Urgh, I wish I had shot you with that arrow. At least then I'd have been hurt for a reason."

"Heh, it was for a reason, I told you. Silly boy, haven't you learnt?" the thief asked. In one swift movement he grabbed Ronan's arm and twisted it painfully up his back.

"Ah! Let me go!" the archer cried, struggling to get free. He whimpered as it was twisted even further.

"Learn your lesson now. Don't mess with me."

"Or you'll step in front of another one of my arrows?" Ronan asked, through gritted teeth. Rifis grinned.

"Perhaps… although next time you might get kicked out that army, and then I can have no fun."

"…Fun?" Ronan repeated dubiously. Rifis shoved him away.

"You better get back to your tent. I'm sure you don't want to be caught being bad again," he teased. Ronan's fists clenched, and for a moment it looked like he'd give into temptation and hit the thief. Instead, he managed to ignore the jibe and stiffly walk away, rubbing his injured arm. Life really wasn't fair…

Evayle bit her lip, having heard everything. So in the end, Ronan had been telling the truth! But who would have believed him? The story had clearly been faked… No sane person would willingly walk onto an arrow… except perhaps a thief with a thirst for revenge and a crush on the only healer in the army. Damn! Rifis was smart, and he had proved that. Luckily, he was also big headed, and his gloating had worked against him. Evayle was going to make him very sorry for that trick for sure!

Ronan quickly fell asleep when he reached his tent, and didn't wake up until Evayle shook him awake the next morning. He jumped, half expecting her to be Rifis, come to have whatever 'fun' he had been talking about.

"Come on, Ronan," Evayle told him, using her most gently tone. Ronan reluctantly got up and followed her, sure he was going to be hurt some more – or even kicked out of the army like Rifis had mentioned. His mother was going to be so disappointed in him…

"Is Dagda going to… hit me some more?" he asked apprehensively, as Evayle took his arm and led him to a tent.

"Safy," she called.

"I'm ready," Safy responded, emerging from her tent.

"…What's going on?" Ronan asked. Evayle turned to him.

"Ronan… Dagda and I made a terrible mistake. I heard you and Rifis last night… Please, forgive us."

"You don't blame me anymore?" Ronan asked, delighted.

"No, and Safy's going to heal you right away. I'm so sorry," Evayle repeated, hardly daring to believe he was able to forgive so readily. However, when she hugged him, he didn't show any signs of reluctance and happily hugged her back.

"…Um… what's going to happen with Rifis?" he asked in a quieter voice. Evayle scowled.

"That young man is going to rue the day he ever thought tricking me was a good idea," she responded. The tone in her voice made Ronan shiver and pull away slightly.

"Ronan, you've been bleeding… why didn't you remove your clothes?" Safy asked in a quiet voice, turning slightly red. Ronan flinched.

"…I should've…" he said finally, unable to think of anything else. Evayle sighed.

"I'll get you some fresh clothes," she decided, leaving Safy to heal Ronan.

Rifis whistled a jaunty tune as he sauntered up to Safy's tent. She liked him, he was sure, and who wouldn't? He was clever, handsome, charismatic… pretty much perfect really.

He stopped short, his thoughts completely cut off, as he heard voices. Who dared intrude on his cleric's tent? Ah, that voice! It couldn't be…

"Oh Ronan, Ronan, Ronan… still trying to challenge me? You'll regret- Ow!" He was cut off with a pained yelp as somebody grabbed his ear firmly.

"Rifis, I was just about to come looking for you," Evayle told him. He cringed at her tone. She knew. Somehow, she knew!

He was dragged by his ear into the tent. Ronan glanced up, catching his eye, before smiling. Rifis glared, his eyes travelling down to where Safy was clutching the young archer's arm. The boy was quick!

"These are for you. We'll give you some privacy," Evayle told Ronan, handing him the clothes.

"We've seen it already. Might as well stay in here," Rifis drawled. Ronan flushed and looked down at the floor. Evayle tweaked Rifis' ear sharply.

"We'll see how private everything is for you," she hissed, dragging him out. Safy followed, flashing an amused smile over her shoulder at the embarrassed archer.

Ronan exited the tent a few minutes later, refusing to look anyone in the eye. Rifis grinned, earning another sharp tug on his ear. He glared as Safy rubbed the archer's arm and leant over to whisper something in his ear. Why was _his_ cleric getting so close to that kid? It just wasn't fair!

"Ready?" Evayle asked Ronan, who nodded.

"No… Now's not a good ti- ow! Stop pulling!" Rifis complained. Evayle ignored him, instead forcing him to follow her. Safy and Ronan followed a short distance behind. The cleric still had a hold on his arm.

The army was gathered round, having been given a brief description of what happened. Evayle hadn't told anyone about Ronan's punishment, save Leaf and Fin, in an attempt to save the archer some further embarrassment.

"It's not true. The accusations are false! I'm innocent!" Rifis appealed to everyone, but he was merely glared at in return. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Piratists."

Evayle tugged his ear harder, making him yelp and follow her to the centre of the crowd. He shrank closer to her upon seeing Dagda.

Need me again, Evayle?" the big man asked. Rifis clamped his hands over his bottom fearfully.

"No, no. I'll do it myself. I may not have your strength, but I do have speed and certain… methods…" she replied with a smile that couldn't be described as friendly.

"…Do we have to watch this, Ronan?" Safy asked sadly, as Evayle sat down on the stool in the centre and forced Rifis over her lap. Ronan looked over at them for a second, once again catching Rifis' eye.

"No. We don't. Let's go," he told her, slowly and deliberately.

"Archer! Don't you dare!" Rifis yelled out angrily as the two of them walked away. The deceitful, cowardly boy was stealing _his_ girl!

A hard slap to his rear brought his attention back to Evayle.

"Quiet, Rifis. If Ronan and Safy want to take a walk together, no one is about to stop them, especially not you."

"He's forcing her. She likes _me_," Rifis whined.

"That's for her to decide," Fin cut in firmly.

"She's only going 'cos I'm too busy to walk with her now," Rifis snapped, not quite daring to struggle to emphasise his point.

"Seemed to be before that," Tania commented, loud enough for Rifis to hear. Archers were supposed to stick together after all.

"Wasn't!" he argued, before yelling out as Evayle pulled down his faded pink trousers. "And she just wants to get in my pants," he grumbled, indicating Evayle with a nod of his head. She slapped him with all her might on a particularly tender area, making him howl.

"I have a daughter," she snapped. Rifis squirmed slightly, but wisely kept his mouth shut for once. Evayle tugged down his boxers, making him cringe and bury his head in her skirt as much as possible. He wasn't bothering to waste time struggling this go round. Even if he got free, he'd simply be caught and brought back to her, and some survival instinct warned him not to make Evayle angrier.

He yelped as the first bare bottomed blow landed and grabbed hold of her leg, whimpering slightly in an attempt to sound as pathetic as possible to make her feel sorry for him. It didn't work. Instead she expertly stepped up the pace, varying it at times to make sure she didn't become predictable. Rifis was soon wailing out in pain. She knew all the places to hit – her technique far made up for her lower strength.

Rifis resisted the urge to struggle, despite the rising heat in his bottom. If he tried to get away, she was certainly the type to hurt him more. He couldn't stand that! His bottom was quickly turning bright red – the skilfully placed blows doing their job. Rifis felt sorry for the daughter she'd told him about. Yesterday evening might have been a personal holiday for him, but this day he would rather have struck off the calendar and ignored for ever after.

Evayle kept up the randomly paced slaps for a little while longer as Rifis' cries got louder and louder. Finally, when his bottom and some of his thighs were mostly bright red, she stopped. Rifis lay panting across her lap, trying his best not to cry. She had to hurt worse than Dagda had, before the belt got added on top…

"Stand and keep your pants down," Evayle ordered coldly.

"Wh-What?" Rifis stammered.

"You heard her," Dagda growled. He was still feeling guilty for not believing Ronan.

Rifis stood up, remembering how Ronan had got switched. It had looked painful… would it hurt worse than the belt? He flinched as a hand on his back gently but firmly forced him to bend over the stool.

"If you straighten, I will whip you," she warned, still angry at him for getting Ronan hurt. Despite Ronan's attitude towards her, she wasn't quite sure if he had forgiven her or not. Rifis clutched at the stool with an audible whimper. He couldn't straighten up… he couldn't take any more…

He froze as he heard her draw her sword.

"A-Are you g-going to b-behead me?" he whispered, terrified.

"No," Evayle responded as the blade began to glow red, imbued with fire. She struck him hard across the buttocks with the flat of the blade, lingering with it pressed against his skin. He screamed out instantly and dissolved into tears, any resolve broken as his skin seemed to burn. Evayle drew back the blade again and brought it slamming back down, once again leaving it pressed against his skin. The thief wailed, agonised, begging for mercy at the top of his voice, tears streaming down harder, body trembling as he resisted the urge to straighten. Evayle once again swung the blade and left it.

The crowd was wincing in unison, and Leaf had subconsciously put Fin in between himself and Evayle. Even though they knew Evayle would be keep careful control over the heat of the sword, it still looked scary… and painful…

Rifis' screams tore through the air as he couldn't help but straighten up. Instantly he flung his arms around her, begging forgiveness, swearing never to do anything like it again. She froze, before nodding and sheathing her sword, unable to hit him anymore. She was careful about pulling his clothes up, and then she hugged him close, motherly instincts taking over as the young man sobbed miserably.

"Come on, let's get you back to your tent. Fin, Leaf, we'll ride off tomorrow – no sooner," Evayle told them. The two nodded instantly, not daring to argue with the woman with the blade of fire.

The swordswoman led Rifis back to his tent and watched him sternly as he slunk over to his sleeping bag. He tried to brush away the tears, but they refused to stop.

"Listen to me, Rifis. We here look after our own, and you're now included in that. Ronan is too. If I hear of any more trouble between you two, I will punish you both, especially you. Understand?" she warned.

"Yes Evayle," a tiny voice came from inside the sleeping bag, where he had buried his face.

"Good boy," she responded. "I'll have some dinner sent to you later. You get some rest and recuperate."

"Yes Evayle," Rifis repeated, not really wanting to sleep.

"And I do hope I never have to do that to you again. I don't enjoy it," she added. Rifis snorted but didn't comment. Evayle laughed, shook her head, and left.

* * *

**A/N** _To explain this story a bit... my friend and I have an ongoing series. Basically all bishies are fair game, and we like to share. The rules are each bishie can only be done a maximum of three times, and never by the same person, hence why I had to come up with an excuse for Evayle instead, although my friend could still write a Dagda/Rifis if she so wished :) It's fun to do, and I'm gradually posting up the better results here. The Ilfort story doesn't count - too long! So he's still fair game XD And Fire Emblem characters are far too much fun to get. Hopefully I'll pluck up the courage to post more of my fe stories up, though I don't know why I worry. You guys are always nice and supportive :)_

_Seriously hope you enjoyed all three chapters... I now declare Rifis' Recruitment... FINALLY COMPLETE!_


End file.
